DESCRIPTION (Adapted from Application's Description): Dr. Gustafson is an engineer committed to establishing a career in applied neurophysiology research and development of neural prosthetic devices to restore function in individuals with neurological disorders. His short-term career goals are to develop solid foundations in electrophysiological experimental techniques, neural prostheses, genitourinary anatomy and current medical practices. The proposed career development plan will train Dr. Gustafson in 1) electrophysiological experimental techniques and neuroprostheses; 2) genitourinary-related anatomy, physiology and medical practices, and rehabilitative issues for individuals with spinal cord injury (SCI); and 3) independent career development and translational research. Mentors at Case Western Reserve University (CWRU), MetroHealth Medical Center (MHMC) and the Cleveland Functional Electrical Stimulation Center (FESC) will provide training and expertise, and monitor and support Dr. Gustafson's career advancement. The existing collaborative nature of this research and training environment is suited to the multi-disciplinary nature of the project and Dr. Gustafson's career goals in biomedical research. In addition to didactic instruction and structured clinical training, parallel research projects in both animals and humans with SCI are integrated into the career development plan. The research plan will investigate the underlying neurophysiology involved in control of continence and micturition using selective electrical recording and stimulation of individual nerve fascicles of the pudendal nerve. First, the individual pudendal nerve branches that allow the greatest efficacy to sense the onset of reflex bladder contractions, abolish reflex bladder contractions and elicit coordinated micturition will be identified. Second, selective control of these 3 functions with a single nerve cuff placed on the pudendal nerve will be examined. Anatomical cadaver studies and finite element modeling will be combined to evaluate and improve device selectivity. Loss of bladder control is a significant problem in individuals with neurological disorders and SCI; development of an effective, peripherally located neuroprosthesis would significantly improve clinical options for these individuals. This career development plan will establish Dr. Gustafson as an independent investigator in biomedical research and prepare him to lead research efforts in the development of neural prostheses.